Drinks and Dares
by G1Bumblebeegirl101
Summary: Preview: "While Rung enjoys himself at Swerve's bar, Whril dares Amber to drink Energon, but he soon finds out Energon is not really for the humans, and he's not looking forward to Rung, Ratchet, or Ultra-Magnus' reaction. So, with the help of Swerve, Whirl tries to return Amber back to normal before getting caught." Rated. T for Drinking. No Pairing.


Drinks and Dares:

"While Rung enjoys himself at Swerve's bar, Whril dares Amber to drink Energon, but he soon finds out Energon is not really for the humans, and he's not looking forward to Rung, Ratchet, or Ultra-Magnus' reaction. So, with the help of Swerve, Whirl tries to return Amber back to normal before getting caught.'

Preview.

Rung felt the strong Engex easily flow from the back of his throat and tickle his Energon Intake, so placing the glass back onto the table as he felt the energy continue to buzz throughout his small body.

"Well, whatcha think?" Swerve asked, smiling.

"It…is actually…good." Rung replied as he folded his hands into his lap.

"Isn't it your first time trying Engex?"

Rung nodded his head, due to his career he never had time to enjoy a strong drink occasionally, and now since he was on the Lost-Light, he had the time.

"How does it feel?" Swerve once again questioned the orange

"It tickles, surprisingly." Rung admitted as he felt a slight tingle in his side.

Swerve only smiled again and turned around to serve his other guest while Rung continued his drink.

Meanwhile:

"Uh, I don't know, Whirl," Amber bit her lip as Whirl shoved a small glass of Energon to her hand. "Rung says it's dangerous for human to consume Energon."

" 'Rung says' 'Rung says'," Whirl rolled his single yellow optic. "But he's not around here, is he?"

"Well, no…He isn't." Amber bit her lip.

"And since he's now around, you can do whatever you want, Fleshie." Whirl pointed out and trailed off. "Buuut you're such a 'goody-goody' you won't do it."

"I'm not a goody-goody! I don't always do what I'm told to do!" Amber protested, rather angry as she felt her face turn red.

"Then drink it, it's safe!" Whirl crossed his arms onto his chest. "Or are you a sparkling or an Autobot?!"

Grabbing the small glass with her right hand, Amber put the glass to her lips and swallowed the pink Engergon, even without taking a breath to Whirl's surprise.

"See I told you I could do it!" Amber crossed her arms and smirked slightly as she ignored the burning pain in the back of her throat and stomach.

Barely five minutes later: Amber began to show to the signs of being drunk, badly _drunk _and Whril was having second thoughts about daring Rung's adoptive daughter to drink, and he could imagine how ticked off the tiny physiatrist would be.

Or even worse how mad Ratchet and Ultra-Magnus would be.

"Hey, Am' are you alright?" Whirl asked, watching Amber as she stood up form her chair and spin around on her toes.

"I'm fiiiinnnneee, Whirly-Birdy," Amber giggled, as she stumbled on her own feet. "Let's go find Rung!"

"Uh," Whirl shook his head and grabbed Amber by the back of her white shirt and layed her across his shoulder, Amber's head facing Whirl's back as he tried to avoid that she was badly drunk.

Whirl attempted to tip-toe his way out of Swerve's bar but was quickly stopped by the mini-bot bar tender, Rung was there as well, enjoying a second small glass of regular Energon.

"Hey, Whirl, where are ya going? You haven't even had your usual!"

"Uh, I don't feel like it," Whirl sputtered on his own words, surprising Rung, Swerve and the other handful of Autobots who sat at the bar. "And hey, Swerve, can I speak to you alone? Like, now?"

Puzzled Swerve exchanged glances with Rung but nodded his head his head in agreement.

"Whirl," Rung called out before the two 'bots left the bar. "Why are you carrying Amber like that?"

"Uh, you know Am', Eye-Brows, she was probably up all night drawing again!" Whirl quickly lied as he grabbed Swerve by his shoulder and yanked him threw the doorway, only to leave Rung more than puzzled.

Later Outside Amber's Quarters:

"You did what?!" Swerve shouted, causing Whirl to cover his mouth with his claw hand.

"Ssshhh!" Whirl hissed. "We can't let Eye-Brows, Ratchet, or Ultra-Magnus find out!"

Swerve rubbed his face, and grumbled to himself before falling into deep thought.

"What are you going to do? We don't know what Energon's effects on a human," Swerve asked.

"I dunno! I thought you would know," Whirl muttered. "Since you've been on Earth and all."

"I know what happens to Autobots when they consume too much Energon," Swerve explained. "I don't know what would happen to a human."

"Do you know about anything on humans being drunk?"

Swerve sighed and nodded his head in agreement, as he remembered his past encounters with drunk humans.

"Firstly: I know she's going to act a little crazy, her movements and actions will lack, let me think…"

"What's going to happen after she's ya know undrunk?"

"She's going to feel like death," Swerve pointed out. "Good luck with that since Rung checks on her every morning."

Whirl muttered to himself, cursing in Cybertronian before he decided to check on his drunk-little friend, so cracking the door open Whirl peeked inside.

"Hey, Am," he hissed, seeing Amber sitting in the corner of her room, looking pale. "How do ya feel?"

"Like death," Amber muttered, before covering her mouth as she dashed to her small bathroom.

"Did I mention she'll be sick?" Swerve raised his eyebrow.

"No, you didn't!" Whirl snapped.

End of Preview.


End file.
